


Omnia transeunt

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фразу:<br/>Кто целовал мне виски и руки и говорил, что так виноват, что его ждут адские муки. «Адские муки ждут меня, брат…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnia transeunt

Джеймс приходит в себя, ощущая, как легко ему дышится, как мягко лежать.  
И что под ладонью правой руки у него что-то шершавое.  
Он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову - его рука лежит на щеке спящего на краю больничной койки Стива Роджерса. Капитан Америка сидит на стуле, уложив голову на кровать Джеймса, развернувшись к нему лицом и прижимая его ладонь своей даже во сне.  
Щека Стива колючая.  
Баки чуть шевелит пальцами, пытаясь освободить их от чужой хватки, и Роджерс тут же просыпается, садясь на стуле ровно. Руку Джеймса из своей он так и не выпускает.  
\- Баки, - говорит он растерянно и нечетко спросонья, - Баки! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Он склоняется ниже, смотрит в глаза, кажется - еще секунда - и он кинется его ощупывать самостоятельно.  
Джеймс прислушивается к себе: в голове еще плывет, но это точно ненадолго; правую руку он вправил сразу же после того, как убрался с берега реки, и она зажила еще в первые дни в новом убежище; левая рука… Протез поврежден, он знает это точно; удары щита Роджерса, проникшая в отверстия вода не прошли даром, рука потеряла часть подвижности и силы.   
\- У тебя было сильное истощение, ты не ел около десяти дней к тому моменту, как я тебя нашел.   
Стив не спрашивает, но Джеймс догадывается, что за вопросы крутятся у него на языке: “Почему ты не ел? Ты не помнишь, как это делать?”  
Помнит. Джеймс все помнит. Только от этого не легче.  
Глядя в упор на Стива, трудно не заметить, как темнеет его взгляд, как из него уходит облегчение и радость.  
Не то чтобы Джеймса это волновало.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Нарушена функциональность протеза.   
Стив хмурится, кивает и откидывается на спинку стула:  
\- Да, я уже связался с Тони, только хотел дождаться, когда ты придешь в себя. Думаю, все можно исправить.  
\- Спасибо.  
Роджерс в ответ моментально как-то скукоживается, отводит взгляд и подхватывается с сидения.  
\- Что ж, пойду, сообщу врачам, что ты очнулся. Надо еще перезвонить Старку, так что…  
Он обрывает свой монолог, тускло улыбается и проскальзывает за дверь.  
Джеймс натягивает одеяло до самой шеи и закрывает глаза.

 

Роджерс отвозит Джеймса в лабораторию на следующее утро.  
До башни Старка они добираются на взятой Стивом у Щ.И.Т.а машине в полной тишине, даже радио молчит.  
Джеймс понимает, что поговорить придется, а Капитан Америка не из тех, кто долго будет ходить вокруг да около, но пока он бережет силы и нервы Баки, и Джеймс ему за это почти благодарен.  
Тони встречает их с нездоровым энтузиазмом:  
\- Привет, красавица, - первое, что он произносит, когда Джеймс со Стивом попадают в его поле зрения. - Думаю, нам стоит познакомиться поближе.  
Джеймс терпеливо сносит все восторги Старка, сидя в кресле, пока тот раскрывает металлические пластины и приступает к внутреннему осмотру механизмов, когда понимает, что что-то не так. Он чувствует какую-то странную вибрацию в руке, Тони резко прекращает ворковать, сосредоточено сводит брови к переносице, требует у своего говорящего компьютера отчета о том, каким образом протез соединяется с живой тканью, - и тут приходит боль.  
Джеймса выгибает раз, другой, третий, он слышит вскрик Стива, какие-то указания Тони, а дальше его накрывает темнота.

 

Джеймс снова приходит в себя в компании Стива Роджерса.  
Который лихорадочно прижимает его живую руку к своему лицу, трется о ладонь лицом, отрывисто выдыхает в нее, целует кожу, бормочет одно и то же:  
\- Боже, Баки, что же с тобой сделали, почему с тобой, как я мог это допустить, как я виноват, прости, прости меня, так виноват, так люблю тебя, но как мог отпустить, почему не вернулся, почему не нашел, прости меня, Бак, прости, прости…  
Джеймс тянет руку к себе, и Стив вскидывает на него взгляд.   
\- Что случилось? - вот теперь он ощущает дикую слабость, такую, что даже произнесенные два слова отнимают уйму сил.  
Стив опускает взгляд:  
\- Сюрприз от Гидры. Ловушка, чтобы ты не смог перейти на другую сторону. Хорошо, что Тони вовремя сообразил.   
Джеймс еле заметно кивает. Глаза у него закрываются.  
Стив длинно выдыхает и снова целует тыльную сторону его правой ладони.

 

Джеймс просыпается, когда за окном стоит глубокая ночь. Часы на стене напротив койки показывают четвертый час утра.  
На стуле рядом, скрестив руки и уронив голову на грудь, спит Стив.  
Джеймсу очень хочется пить, он пытается приподняться, чтобы дотянуться до стоящей на тумбочке воды, и Стив просыпается от шума. Он нелепо взмахивает руками, потом его взгляд фокусируется на Джеймсе:  
\- Воды? Хочешь пить? Давай, я помогу, - он моментально оказывается возле кровати, держа в руке уже открытую бутылку, второй ладонью аккуратно подхватывая Джеймса под затылок.  
Джеймс выворачивается из его нежной хватки и забирает бутылку, чтобы выпить самостоятельно. Роджерс так и продолжает топтаться рядом.  
\- Баки. Я должен попросить у тебя прощения, - Джеймс, не прекращая пить, косится на Стива. Тот уткнулся взглядом в пол, лицо у него бледное и осунувшееся. - Я очень виноват перед тобой. Я знаю, что прошлого не вернуть, что мои слова ничего не изменят, но ты должен знать - теперь я все сделаю для тебя, я тебя никогда не оставлю.  
Джеймс мысленно хмыкает: Баки никогда не приходило в голову винить Стива в чем-то кроме упрямства. Джеймсу не приходит в голову винить в произошедшем никого кроме Баки.  
Стив вскидывает голову, глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Я понимаю, ты многое забыл, но вместе мы…  
\- Я ничего не забыл.  
Стив осекается, а потом в его взгляде разгорается надежда:  
\- Баки… Ты помнишь? Ты правда помнишь?  
Джеймс кивает, чуть сморщившись.  
\- То есть… Баки, ты не узнал меня сразу, а потом врачи, которые тебя обследовали, говорили, что в плену на твой мозг воздействовали… чем-то, какие-то волны или электричество. Они говорили - провалы в памяти будут меньшими из проблем, а ты… помнишь.   
Стив присаживается на край кровати и снова берет его за руку. Он вглядывается в лицо Джеймса и несмело улыбается.  
\- Я даже не знаю, чувствую я облегчение или огорчение, потому что помнить все, что делали с тобой в Гидре наверняка ужасно. Но если бы ты забыл все… Совсем все… Ну… - Стив снова смотрит в пол, его голос едва заметно подрагивает, - Совсем все. Про себя, про всю твою жизнь…  
Стив сбивается, молчит какое-то время, сжимая его руку, а потом снова поднимает взгляд на Джеймса:  
\- Я так рад, Баки. Так рад, что ты жив. Что бы там ни было, ты жив - это самое главное, все остальное мелочи, - он снова подносит руку Джеймса к своему лицу, целует вены на запястье и прижимает ладонь к щеке. Улыбается. - Баки…  
Терпение Джеймса кончается, и он выдергивает руку из руки Роджерса.  
\- Хватит, Стив, хватит, прекрати. Все прошло, понимаешь, - он глубоко вдыхает и смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза. - Я больше не люблю тебя.  
Джеймс видит, как Стив судорожно сглатывает и шарит взглядом по его лицу.  
\- Я не знаю, результат ли это обнулений, пыток, времени, но, - он чуть пожимает плечами, - я больше не чувствую этого, Стиви.  
\- Может быть, - Стив говорит сипло, и Джеймсу должно бы быть жаль его, но ему не жаль, - может, если мы… попробовать… теперь...  
Джеймс качает головой:  
\- Не думаю, что это вернется. Это не память.  
Стив машинально поглаживает простынь, уставившись в стену. Джеймс смотрит на его профиль.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, Стив. Спасибо. Ты очень помог мне с рукой. И ты ни в чем не виноват, не занимайся самоедством.  
Стив кивает, нижняя губа у него дрожит.  
\- Думаю… Думаю, нам не надо пока видится, Стиви. Может, потом. Позже.  
Стив снова кивает и переводит взгляд на Джеймса. Смотрит несколько минут, внимательно, тоскливо, нежно, больно; Джеймса все-таки пробирает под этим взглядом, но он не отводит глаз.  
Стив улыбается ему ласково и печально и выходит из палаты, тихо прикрыв дверь, не сказав напоследок ни слова.  
Джеймс расслабленно откидывается на подушки и впервые после возвращения воспоминаний чувствует облегчение и покой.


End file.
